Snow Day version 2
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have to shovel the driveway after a big snow storm. Blaine accidentally sends Kurt mixed signals and it makes Kurt all hot and bothered. One-shot.


**A/N: So this is the smuttier version of Snow Day. I honestly couldn't decide between the two versions so I wrote both. This is also my first time writing smut, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or anything else you recognize.**

It was two days before Kurt was supposed to go back to Dalton for the spring semester. He'd gotten up around 9:30 and began packing the things he wanted to take back to Dalton with him. Around the same time, the snow started falling outside. He thought they were only going to get a dusting or maybe an inch or two of snow, so Kurt decided to invite Blaine over to watch movies.

After they watched Camp, Kurt decided he wanted to stretch his legs and go look at the snow. He always liked watching the snow fall, even if it happened every year like clockwork. It's one of the few things he remembers his mom doing with him. This time he had Blaine to curl up with on the front porch. It was only 4 hours after the snow had started falling and there were already several inches on the ground.

It ended up snowing more than 2 feet in less than 24 hours in Lima, Westerville and the surrounding area. And even though Kurt enjoyed watching the snow fall while sitting with Blaine on the front porch last night, he was certainly not looking forward to the looming job that was ahead of him: shoveling the driveway. Burt insisted that Kurt get a jumpstart on shoveling the driveway and the front walk before things iced over. However, Carole wouldn't let Burt even touch a shovel and Finn had just gotten sick so he couldn't help either. On the other hand, Blaine, who'd spent the night due to the storm, eagerly offered to help Kurt with the shoveling, which made Kurt dread shoveling the snow less, but only a little.

After sleeping in til 10, Burt forced Kurt to get up; Blaine had been up for at least half an hour and was helping Carole make a pumpkin pie when Kurt walked into the kitchen, still in his PJs. Blaine, Kurt noticed, hadn't bothered to gel his hair into submission that morning and his curls were framing his face quite nicely.

After a nice, hot breakfast, Kurt and Blaine suited up and headed out into the snow to get started. First they started the cars, including Blaine's BMW and Kurt's Escalade, just to make sure they didn't have issues starting up later. The plan, according to Burt, was to let the cars run until the boys were finished shoveling. After they started the cars and got the snow off of them, they began shoveling the driveway.

They'd only been shoveling for 20 minutes when Kurt started complaining.

"Ugh. Why did it have to snow so damn much? All this snow shoveling is hurting my arms."

"Seriously? We've only been at this for 20 minutes."

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued shoveling. Blaine started humming along to his iPod and Kurt joined in whenever he knew the song.

They were about an hour into shoveling when Kurt's ass started to go numb due to the cold and the wind.

"Blaine, I seriously think my butt is numb. It is too effing cold out here."

"Calm down, shoveling snow can be kind of fun."

"Really?" said Kurt, turning to face Blaine. "Pray tell. How can shoveling god-awful amounts of snow be fun?" There was a slight bite in his words.

"Ok, so maybe the shoveling bit isn't fun," he said as he walked over to Kurt and hugged him. "But we get to warm each other up afterwards," he whispered into Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver. Blaine let go of Kurt and continued shoveling, however, Kurt's mind was spinning.

iWhat, exactly, did Blaine mean by "warm each other up"?/i Kurt's mind was going all sorts of inappropriate places and he really needed to not jump Blaine's bones right then and there in the driveway. iYou're just friends,/i he reminded himself. He decided it was best to ask Blaine to clarify.

"What exactly do you mean by 'warm each other up'?" asked Kurt who'd appeared to be casually leaning against his Escalade, but was really using it to keep himself in a standing position.

"Well," said Blaine turning towards Kurt and leaning against his shovel, "there's hot chocolate and curling up together on the rug by the fire place."

Kurt's mind went even further in the gutter, imagining Blaine, lying on the rug by the fireplace in Kurt's room, pouring warm chocolate sauce on himself and Kurt licking it off; off his lips, his neck, his collarbones, his chest, his stomach, and especially his cock. Then Kurt imagined fucking Blaine against one of the white walls in his room; smearing chocolate all over. Then his brain switched to them fucking on every surface of Kurt's room, leaving a chocolate trail as they went and collapsing on Kurt's bed, completely spent and sticky from both come and chocolate sauce. Oh god, did Kurt need a cold shower; possibly several.

Kurt was jolted back into reality when Blaine hit him with a snow ball.

"Kurt, are you ok? You seem a little dazed."

"I, I'm fine. I just need some...water, I think," he replied, thanking cheesus that his jacket was long enough to cover the growing bulge in his jeans. He quickly headed for the fridge in the garage.

"Oh, um, alright," said Blaine, who was slightly confused in Kurt's slight change of attitude from grumpy to completely unfocused. He shrugged it off and kept shoveling.

Kurt came back about 5 minutes later and picked up shoveling where he'd left off. He thought it best not to say anything to Blaine for fear of his mind running rampant again. However, Blaine hadn't realized the affect he'd had on Kurt.

"So, are you feeling better?" Blaine asked as he began shoveling the snow next to Kurt.

"Yeah, I just needed to, uh, cool up for a minute."

"'Cool up'?" said Blaine raising one of his eyebrows at Kurt.

"I couldn't decide between 'cool down' and 'warm up' so they both came out at the same time," Kurt replied, blushing. Man, could Blaine make him go fuzzy just by talking.

"Are you feeling ok? Maybe you caught whatever Finn has," said Blaine, with a worried look on his face. "Are you sure you don't want to go inside? I don't mind finishing the driveway by myself."

Kurt's mind was racing. Part of him wanted to go inside and get Blaine out of his thoughts for more than a few minutes, but the other part of him didn't want to leave Blaine.

"Ya, know, I think I'm just cold. I'd hate to leave you out here by yourself."

"Really, Kurt, I don't…"

"You should help me warm up."

"Um," said Blaine, a little taken aback. "Should we go inside, then?"

"No. I mean, my car is right here," said Kurt as he opened one of the doors to the back seat. The car was warm, since it'd been running for an hour with the heat full blast and Kurt slid all the way to the other side to allow room for Blaine to get in.

Blaine got in the car and shut the door. "Now what?" he asked. "Do you just want to sit here and talk while you warm up?"

"No, I'm still pretty cold. Maybe we should huddle together?"

"Ok," said Blaine as he scooted towards the middle and Kurt did the same. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, who'd found the perfect spot to rest his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. From here, Kurt could smell the faint scent of pumpkin on Blaine's skin from the pie he'd helped Carole bake earlier. It was intoxicating, not to mention one of Kurt's favorite scents.

"Warm now?" asked Blaine after they'd sat there for a good 10 minutes. Truthfully, Kurt's body temperature was completely back to normal and he could have probably continued to shovel the driveway, but his mouth decided to speak without consulting his brain first.

"Actually, I think we should get out of these wet clothes for a bit," he blurted out. He mentally slapped himself.

"Kurt," said Blaine as he hugged Kurt just a little tighter. "You are a terrible liar. There is no way you are still cold; it's practically a sauna in here. What's going on?"

Kurt sighed as he pulled away from Blaine. "I've been distracted ever since you said you wanted to warm me up with hot chocolate."

"Distracted how? I just wanted to have a cup of hot chocolate and watch a movie after we finished the driveway. What did you think I meant?"

"My overactive imagination went from 'hot chocolate' to 'hot chocolate sauce' and then it nosedived further into the gutter from there."

Blaine stared off into space, his face scrunched up, obviously trying to imagine what Kurt had only a few minutes before.

"Oh," he said as his eyes widened as he look at Kurt. "Well, er, I, um," said Blaine trying to find words.

Kurt huffed. "Look, I really like you. And I'm a hormonal teenage boy with an overactive imagination, so stuff like this happens. And I'm sorry if that freaks you out, but you really can't say stuff like 'we can warm each other up' to the boy who's had a massive crush on you for over a month and not expect his mind to go somewhere with it!"

All of a sudden, Blaine kissed him, just to shut him up. Kurt froze for a moment, then kissed Blaine back, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck; tangling his hands in his dark curly hair. Before Kurt realized, Blaine had pulled Kurt on top of him and was attempting to get his hand under the layers of clothing Kurt was wearing and down to bare skin. Kurt pulled away long enough to get his coat and sweater off, leaving just his snug-fitting long sleeved tee on his top half. Blaine moaned as Kurt started kissing his jaw line and down his neck. Kurt managed to unbutton Blaine's jacket and get his sweater up to his armpits, while they continued kissing, before he pulled away again to let Blaine undress as much as he had. Kurt automatically noticed that Blaine had left the buttons undone on his long sleeved Henley, which gave Kurt complete access to his collarbones.

They went right back to kissing and Kurt started grinding his hips into Blaine's, which caused both of them to moan with pleasure. Blaine's hands were roaming all over Kurt's back and sides and Kurt's hands were locked in Blaine's curly hair.

Kurt started kissing his way down Blaine's neck, sucking at the exposed skin just above the collar of his shirt.

"So…hot." moaned Kurt as he nipped at Blaine's collarbone.

"Then let's cool you down," said Blaine as he pulled Kurt's shirt up and over his head. Kurt shivered as goose bumps formed on his newly exposed skin. Kurt then helped Blaine out of the Henley before he started to trail kisses from Blaine's collarbones down to his stomach, nipping the skin here and there.

Kurt started unbuttoning Blaine's jeans before Blaine stopped him.

"Ku-urt," moaned Blaine. "You-you've got to stop."

"Why?" asked Kurt looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes; his hands still on Blaine's fly.

"I really hadn't planned on us doing this in a car."

"So you're saying you want us to do this?" asked Kurt as he raised an eyebrow at the darker-haired boy.

"Well, er, yes, eventually. But I didn't want to force you into doing something you didn't want to do."

"You keep assuming I'm innocent," said Kurt as he continued to undo Blaine's pants. Kurt gently rubbed Blaine's erection. "Does it look like I'm doing something I don't want to do?"

"Well, no."

"Then shut up and let me blow your mind," he said as he helped Blaine wiggle out of his jeans and boxers.

"Oh, fuck me," said Blaine, sarcasm tinged his voice.

"Oh, believe me, I plan on it."

Kurt began kissing Blaine's hip bones, then he kissed his way to the base of his shaft and up to the head. He lightly swirled his tongue around the head of Blaine's cock before taking it in his mouth. It was only half way in Kurt's mouth when Blaine started moaning and jerking his hips forward.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, slightly pushing the boy down on his cock more, almost to the point of fucking Kurt's mouth.

"Oh, god. Ohgodohgodohgod," babbled Blaine as his felt climax build.

Kurt couldn't help but smile to himself, knowing that he could make Blaine fall to pieces with his tongue and mouth alone. He sucked on Blaine's cock until he came. Kurt swallowed it all before kissing his way back up to Blaine's mouth.

"You're next," said Blaine as he undid Kurt's pants and started stroking his cock.

"No hands," said Kurt, a devilish glint in his eye.

Blaine kissed him as he gently forced him into a laying position on the back seat. Blaine began to grind his hips into Kurt as he kissed, licked and nipped at Kurt's jaw, neck and collarbones, just as Kurt had done to him.

Kurt wrapped one of his legs around Blaine's waist as he began to grind his hips against Blaine's in rhythm.

-XXXX-

Meanwhile, Finn was looking out the window of his room into the front yard; wishing he could be out in the snow instead of sick in bed. He didn't see Blaine or Kurt outside, but he thought he saw Kurt's Escalade slightly rocking from side to side. He shook his head and the rocking motion seemed to have stopped. It was probably just the cold medicine he was on.

-XXXX-

After a few minutes, the friction created between the two boys was all Kurt needed to come. It was the most satisfying thing Kurt had experienced. Blaine licked some of the come off Kurt's stomach before kissing him hard on the lips.

"I think I love you," he said as he semi-collapsed on Kurt.

"Glad to know you love me for my blow jobs."

"No, that just made it better."

"Well, I'm glad, but now, we really need to get semi-cleaned up so we can finish the driveway," said Kurt as he opened the center console in the front seat and fished out a handful of napkins.

"What about after we finish the driveway?" asked Blaine as he began to wipe off Kurt's come from his chest.

"I fully plan on putting that chocolate sauce to good use," Kurt replied with a wink.

The boys finished cleaning up and hurried to finish the driveway with mischievous smirks on their faces.

**A/N: Reviews are great.**


End file.
